This invention relates to sound control, sound separation and sound pick-up for a performing musician, whether it be in a recording session or before an audience, when a musician suffers from either being unable to hear the other musicians or being distracted by another musician's playing in close proximity. As an illustration, although this invention is not limited thereto, are the problems associated with the percussion or drum player in the instrumental group. Typically, the drum beat must be heard by the other musicians but must not drown them out or confuse them as can occur with some arrangements. Further, the drum part is typically separated from the other sounds in the electronic sound mixer system. It is undesirable to have other instrumental parts seeping into the percussion recording. In the past, cardboard baffles have been used as well as separate rooms. This has obviously set-up disadvantages, expense problems and is not effective for audience attended sessions. Further, there is always a desire to improve the sound quality, separation and distinctiveness of the recording.
A variety of structures have been used as sound reflecting surfaces, including U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,099 to Wenger, et al., which describes foldable ceiling baffle structures supported from stage rigging to project sound to the audience. U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,309 also to Wenger, et al., describes a portable accoustical shell structure again designed to reflect sound to the audience. An additional Wenger U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,787 discloses a portable accoustical shell directed to the same purposes.
Additional apparatus such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,384,612 to Gray provides a parabolic shape to direct the sound to a particular recording point.
While no prior devices have been located directed to the needs satisfied by my invention, folding guard screen assemblies are described in the prior art such as that in U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,492 to Seuss. Similar structures are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,029 to Stark, U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,474 to Orlando and U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,123 to Erickson.
It is an object of this invention to provide sound shields between a chosen musician and his fellow musicians performing to an audience such that they not interfere with the audience's enjoyment of the performance.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide sound shields that in combination will selectively pick-up the sound of the chosen musician but avoid significant pick-up of sound from the other musicians.
Another object of this invention is to provide devices that will shield the other musicians from interfering sound of the chosen musician, will pick up the sound of that musician and allow for essentially complete separation of the musician's sound within the sound mixing equipment.
An additional object of this invention is to obtain a unique sound effect by pick up of a major portion of the sound of the chosen musician without interferences from neighboring musicians.
An additional object of this invention is to provide sound screen separation without interference of the audience enjoyment or in any way screening the other musicians.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a sound shielding and pick-up device that may be easily set up, is portable and may be easily adjusted to the particular needs of that performance.
A specific object of this invention is to obtain sound separation and pick-up quality, similar to that obtained in a studio, of a performance before an audience.
These objects and others that will become apparent through the balance of this disclosure are not satisfied by the prior art described hereinabove, but are all gained by my invention described hereinafter.